nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Narration of NC: Spacebattles
Years 2115 to 2120 2115 In the beginning there was nothing, then the first bloatship (Owned by MAGERY) announced it had successfully landed on the planet and began some projects. The ENO crashed landed on Minauros at the same time. The superluminal unit was lost in the crash, cutting them off from the rest of the colonists. Hostile flying fauna attacked the ship as it was descending, killing the captain and many others as well as damaging the ship itself. The attack was repelled but not at great cost. Their bloatship began to sink into the swamp that it landed in.' The Colonisation attempts of MEI, the Reivers and Sumarra all succeed without hitch and the Reivers began stage 1 of their economic development. They also sent out a message on the Galactic network, inviting other nations to join them in the development of an improved FTL drive. The colony of New Alaska was set up on New Alaska, and the Fyrrim Orders colonised Melethril. ' 2116: The Temyrians successfully landed on Bloodmane V with their Gremorian slaves and began a series of public works projects. Cetheron was successfully colonised by the British Interstellar Territory.' The Temyrians agree to work with the Reivers on the FTL project, while Aquarian is founded on the planet Ha’qareyyia.' MEI and the reivers discuss some terms before MEI signs onto the project and begins some projects. ' 2117: MAGERY and the BIT soon join onto the FTL project as well, after which the BIT begin development of several power systems and a mag lev network.' The Reivers begin the Alexandria project, an effort to catalogue all of Earth’s organisms as well as several other biotech projects.' Aqarian begins development of several technologies and implementation of several projects as does ENO and the Fyrrim Orders who also join the FTL project.' On the 11th of December at 21.29 Sao Paulo time, the main space elevator in Latin America snapped cutting off 5 million people in the orbital, biohab 27 from Food and water. Rescue attempts were ultimately futile with 98% of the hab dying, including Dr Hayashi. Hackers hijacked the CCTV aboard the hab to broadcast the footage of the chaos. The Democratic Republic of China and the Shia Holy republic didn’t offer any assistance, too busy tied up in their war. Neo-Canadian saboteuers working for the Megacorp Toshiba-Mitsubishi were the likely suspects as Toshiba-Mitsubishi submitted plans for an “improved” elevator within 48 hours. The Brazilian President Perez ultimately had to resign after it was revealed his administration had cut maintenance and security budgets for the elevator. ' 2118: The Umbradi Empire is founded on the planet Umbradi. The Temyrian empire asks the original team, responsible for their creation to come to Bloodmane V to assist them with some difficulties they’ve been having. Around 40% of the team make contact and set off.' The Reivers and Fyrrim begin working together on shrinking the superluminal communication network, and a Fyrrim order is established in Blackett.' Sumarra and the B.I.T begin some new projects. ' 2119: The Umbradi empire begins some new projects and joins the FTL project. In addition a religion pops up on Umbradi dedicated to the worship of the ideals of King Ota, the name for it is Senumbrism.' A Temyrian ship departs for Earth to collect the creators of the Temyrians and Gremorians and any other biochemists/geneticists interested in immigrating.' New Alaska begins several projects. ' 2120: Investigators looking through the notes of Dr Hayashi found designs for a viable wormhole gate system, they send the information on to the colonies who begin construction of these gates. Most are constructed within 3 months.' RMG-ES releases its first product, a new type of ammunition. The reivers begin efforts to increase their population growth. MEI finds some disturbing revelations about the crystal structures growing within their bodies while the Temyrians work on cloning technology.'' Aqarian shifts entirely to a remote educational system and offers MAGERY and New Alaska some research in exchange for raw materials. They increase the size of their cities and begin the development of an Autominer and a nuclear bomber starship. MAGERY declines their offer and begins working on wormhole technology. The British Royal Family travel to the B.I.T once their wormhole is constructed. Years 2121 to 2125 2121: On the 7th January 2121 RMG-ES reveals the Kingfisher reusable shuttle, able to lift 4 medium sized satellites into orbit each day. A high degree of interest follows with the B.I.T purchasing the first one. MEI begins more development of Infrastructure and a Quantum Cryptography project while Sumarra begins Antimatter, negative energy and artificial womb research in addition to moving all of their sensitive documents into a secure paper format instead of electronic storage. Sumarra's education project finished and uranium and other resources were found on the planet. Aqarian redesigns the power grid on their planet and makes changes to the nerveswitch implants in their citizens heads as well the construction of a security station around their wormhole gate. The Reivers co-operate with MEI on their cryptography project and on the PIDS project and sell them 2 kingfisher shuttles. 2122: Aqarian begins a few new projects related to robotics and general science research. They begin working with New Alaska, trading raw materials for physics research. The Temyrian collective announces the completion of a maglev network and a power grid. They request navigational data on other systems to construct a starmap, making space a safer place to travel and begin a large amount of new projects. The Temyrians and Reivers begin work on several mining projects and the Temyrians purchase a licensing agreement from RMG-ES. The Aqarians are the first to sign onto the nav-map project and begin negotiations with RMG-ES over a large order. 2123 The Fyrrim Orders begin a large number of new projects across a broad range of fields. The Reivers agree to sell them 3 Kingfisher shuttles and to allow the Fyrrim Orders to set up a bank and mission in the Jerusalem System. They enter talks with RMG-ES to buy small arms. The B.I.T begins to launch commercial satellites into space and an eco-friendly industrial policy is implemented. The bloatship transporting the Shadow Collective suffers catastrophic damage in an Asteroid belt, with the survivors hastily constructing a wormhole after instructions on how to do were beamed to them by the Reivers and the Temyrians. A massive aid effort led by those two nations leads to 70% of the Shadow Collective population being saved. They settle on the planet Nova. The Bloatship Intersect lands on the planet Fandris. It was carrying the Virka Circuit, a nation of extensively modified cyborgs with a great regard for life. They quickly join the international FTL project. 2124 The MAGERY and Aqarians agree to work together in the fields of AI, Energy and Physics research. The MAGERY also purchase a licensing agreement from RMG-ES. The Shadow collective and the Reivers begin working together on project blacklight, research into stealth starship technology. Virka Circuit begins fusion power, living materials and high energy superconductor research. 2125 RMG-ES releases their 2125 line, an immediate commercial success. They also begin co-operating with MAGERY on stealth shuttle technology. The B.I.T begins investment in their health and infrastructure networks. MAGERY begins co-operating with MEI on their quantum and cryptological project package. Years 2126 to 2130 2126: The Temyrians also join the MEI led quantum effort and release their star map, the first unified map of terran settled space. The shadow collective have established 3 major cities on their planet. Sumarra finishes the construction of their wormhole, their security project and begins development of improved graphene batteries. 2127: ENO begins training their soldiers in guerilla and cyber warfare. The MAGERY finishes their initial project to examine their homeworld of Ateu among with their soldier improvement projects. The Aqarians finish their autominer project and begin development of an improved model. They rebuild their wormhole gate after a piece of space junk set off a false alarm, leading to self-destruct mechanisms kicking in. A ceremony is held in Qakeniit to commemorate the dead. Warden Da of the Reivers attends. They begin collecting their order from RMG and begin intensive research into space warfare and join the international FTL project. The B.I.T begins development of a frigate, a medium lift helicopter and new naval weapons. RMG-ES begins research into the development of larger civilian and military space vessels and orbital habitats. The Shadow Collective is destroyed in a brutal civil war. Only one ship leaves the system in time. The Temyrians continue to improve their rail systems, see increased immigration from Earth and update several projects. The Fyrrim Orders organise a conference for all exo-solar nations to come together and propose solutions to the crisis on Earth. They also begin collecting a history of exo-solar nations. New Alaska completes several projects and implements legislation requiring all New Alaskans to receive annual flu vaccinations. These flu vaccinations were actually a top secret project that causes two people who live within 25km of one another to fall intensely in love with each other. Married dating/heterosexual couples would be given matching vaccinations to prevent breakups. They began this project to protect the integrity of the traditional family and to increase New Alaska's population. This project is termed Cupid's arrow MEI requests to co-operate with MAGERY on their wormhole project and begins several new projects. Both nations agree to attend the International Conference. 2128: The B.I.T. agrees to send their Prime Minister and two of their finest scientists to the talks and plan to rescue british citizens on Earth. The Reivers complete several biological projects and a project to shrink the superluminal communication network with the Fyrrim Orders. They begin the Alexandria Project II. The Aquarians develop one of the largest warships yet seen, the 117m long Qaadi class. The B.I.T. create a small defensive force and finish making their industry eco-friendly. The Temyrians in conjunction with the Reivers finish their Mining Laser Mk. I for sale internationally. The Umbradi Empire agrees for King Ota to attend the international conference and send some Nav-data to the Temyrians. 2129: The Umbradi Empire finishes some projects and announces the discovery of a group of homo sapiens that have reverted to a more primal state on their planet. How they got there is unknown. The Aqarian Security Service requests to set up an exchange program between them and the Umbradi Empire for university level students. New Alaska begins attempting to develop cures for cancer, alzheimers and diabetes. They send out a plea for other nations to help them co-operate on this important endeavour. 2130: ENO finished a project whereby their soldiers were trained in cyber and guerilla warfare and began new projects to update communications, mining and spacecraft design. The BIT see one project related to health finish and start new projects related to entertainment, health and defence. The Reivers begin economic development stage 2 and deliver a progress report The Interstellar Summit of 2130 begins with the Fyrrim Orders, British Interstellar Territories, MAGERY, Reivers, Mystic Electronic Industries, Sumarra, the Temyrian Collective and the Umbradi Kingdom attending. The Aqarians join the New Alaskan led medical project. MEI launches a secret attack on all nations known to the wider interstellar community apart from MAGERY, The Reivers and the Temyrian Collective using quantum factorisation algorithms to break their current encryption. It collects all state secrets from these countries and begins releasing them to the media with much focus being given to the New Alaskan Flu vaccine plot. Sumarra is immune to these developments having transferred their secrets to an offline database. In ENO Lord Speaker Marcus Luz is returned for a third term. The Umbradi empire agrees to an exchange program with the Aquarians. The first improved Hayashi drives are now available, travelling 50c instead of 1.1c. The first interstellar conference is hosted by the Fyrrim Orders Years 2131 to 2135 2131 The Fyrrim orders begin contacting MEI to overhaul their quantum cryptography in addition to transitioning to a temporary lattice-based crytopgraphic system until a quantum cryptography system is developed. They also begin research into Peptide computing. The MAGERY completes their first infrastructure, education and advanced weaponry technology cycles and begin development of defensive systems designed to counteract their own advanced weaponry. 2132 Journalists in New Alaska debate over the existence of the Cupid's arrow project. The security services move all classified government documents over to hard copies until better cyberdefenses are developed. The Cupid's arrow project is cancelled. President Nelson was attacked while giving a press conference related to the new alaskan medical product, but survived and went on to make a full recovery. The attacker was a secret service agent instructed by the government to make this attack to distract the public from the project. In this it was a completely success. Most bloatship nations are horrified by the cupid's arrow project but take little public action. The British Interstellar Territories voice their displeasure about the hack and say it will negatively affect international co-operation at the summit. In addition they isolate their domestic internet from the rest of the galaxy. 2133 The B.I.T finishes their cyber security project and successfully launches a GPS and communications satellite network. They begin plans to construct a permanent base on the moon that orbits their planet over 20 years. In addition they begin construction of a federal penitentiary. The ENO has developed a means of stabilising swamp land for construction purposes. The Meritocracy of Marosia's bloatship has landed on the planet New Pendragon. 2134 The Reivers invite New Alaska to co-operate on their fertility project with them. They launch an expedition led by Captain Madison to find the lost bloatship belonging to ENO and begin a project that allows them to process trash more effectively. They request an FTA with all nations and begin co-operating with the Temyrians on their superconductor project among others. . The B.I.T states their intention to evacuate all British citizens from Earth. The Temyrians finish and begin several projects including those related to; infrastructure; energy research; mining; genetically modified crops; public education; navigation; industry; military equipment; robotics; shipbuilding; satellite arrays; military training; espionage; cloning; special forces; defense satellites and infantry armor development. The Umbradi Empire announces reforms to their education system. ENO begins projects related to quantum cryptography, genetic mapping, sensor relays, cyberdefense, advanced military technology and the formation of a special forces unit. 2135 The B.I.T. finishes their naval fleet building program. ENO finishes projects related to military technology and AI. It makes a transmission to the rest of the galaxy to make first contact. It is not professionally done. The Reivers, Temyrians and Umbradi Empire respond and send a delegation to make contact with them. Years 2136 to 2140 2136 MEI finishes several unusual projects relating to Aetherium. New Alaska finishes projects relating to AI, Railguns, Cyberattack and infrastructure. They agree to the Reivers proposition, leading to to the Alaskan Gay Exodus of 2136. They begin construction of a space station, a space fleet and begin projects related to cyberdefense, FTL, Asteroid movement, renovation of their bloatship, satellites. In addition, president Nelson returns to full health after his attempted assassination. The first delegates to E.N.O arrive on Minauros (the homeworld of E.N.O.) at a specially prepared landing site. 2137 The Reivers and MAGERY finish their collaborative stealth shuttle project. MAGERY finishes several projects related to understanding their home planet and system, military training, improved wormholes, development of a small space fleet, a co-operative project with Aqarian related to particle physics, field manipulation and fusion technology. They complete a project to secretly develop stealth shuttles with the Reivers. They begin to develop a set of combat armour and two secret projects related to stealth and a field/particle manipulation device. The Fyrrim Orders begin several new projects, mostly related to Quantum Spin Liquid technology. The Temyrians complete the development of an efficient Magnetohydrodynamic power system and begin integrating it into their naval vessels. In addition they complete research into superconductors, ion weaponry,mining probes, superconductor nanomanufacture and begin developing plasma weaponry and a space fleet. MEI and New Alaska have a discussion, and MEI agrees to join the New Alaskan led medical project before starting a project dedicated to Aetherium generation. The ENO secretly completes a cyberwarfare program and begins a project to develop enhanced AI. 2138 MEI begins a project dedicated to Aetherium Generation The British Interstellar Territories refuse to co-operate with MEI in the Alaskan medical project unless a formal apology is provided for hacking Britannia's systems. MEI denies responsibility. They complete a project to establish a navy and air force and begin a project to build a space military. They contnue their wormhole research and begn building several new cities. Their population stands at 12.16 million people.They successfully launch a space shuttle and set up a space station. Three mysterious wooden carracks with green flags and many cannons approach New London and are followed by several naval vessels. Aqarian completes several projects including the development of the largest orbital warship yet seen. They also begin building a massive signal interception system. Their population stands at 16 million. The Reivers release a progress report, request to join the New Alaskan Medical project and sign a NAP and FTA with Sumarra. New Alaska completes their development of a new life on electromagnetic based firearms and adopt a national anthem "The New Frontier". Sumarra successfully creates androids, primitive AI, Graphene batteries (of which a large amount are sold to the Reivers) and an artificial embryo creation facility 2139 The Umbradi Empire complete a large number of projects including exploring their new world, building copies of famous wonders from Earth, an internet, improved infrastructure, enhancments to their energy manipulation, a few nuclear power plants, electromagnetic weapons, establishment of an air force, a space program, a project to develop 6 probes and a genetics program. They also begin a project with Britannia on developing a new quantum cryptography system. The Ishvalan Empire is successfully established on the planet of Ishval. The TEmyrian Collective begins licensed production of RMG-ES naval vessels and sign a NAP and FTA with the Reivers. The Reivers join the British-Umbradi Quantum project. 2140 The MEI formally denies responsibility for the 2130 hack. The Reivers complete a large number of projects including fertility treatments, stealth shuttle technology, mining technology, stims, fibre spinners, PIDS and quantum computing/cryptography most of which are in co-operation with a number of other states. They begin to further refine the stims concept and improve the genetics of the Prismismals. ENO joins the Umbradi quantum project, sign a bill that allows their Lord Speakers indefinite service duration and complete mining and engineering projects. The Temyrians begin co-operating with the Reivers on fertility treatments and stims. The British Interstellar Territory begins evacuating British citizens from Earth. Years 2141 to 2145 2141 Sumarra joins the Umbradi project, requests to be allowed to train on New Alaska and beings a supersoldier program. The first British Refugees arrive at the King George VII Space Center, given an orientation session and resettled. The mysterious carracks flee, after being challenged by HMS Fred Frey. The British population reaches 17.7 million. Remyria begins training Kingsmen agents. Aqarian begins reforming their education system, as their 100% virtual learning model begins to show flaws. They also begin equipping their first interstellar fleet for combat. The first worker drone models are created. 2142 New Alaska and Sumarra sign a free trade agreement, however New Alaska requests that any Sumarran forces on New Alaska assist in the planet's defence if it is attacked. The New Alaskan Congress makes firearm ownership mandatory for every household and bans non-alaskan railguns for sale as well as introducing several other pro-gun lobby related laws. They begin sending rovers to explore Cak-6's moons as well as begin construction of the Sunspire, a 50 mile tall building intended to house the Federal Executive, Judical and Legislative branches of the government. This building will stretch past the New Alaskan Atmosphere (which ends 24 miles above sea level). No other building within 100 miles is permitted to be constructed to add emphasis to the Sun Spire. They join the Umbradi cryptography project and begin construction of a space fleet. The MAGERY condemns the Cupid's Arrow Project. They also present every attendee of the Fyrrim-led diplomatic conference with a copy of a collection of creative works on the subject of Akasha. They offer NAPs to the Reivers, MEI and Aqarian. MEI accepts an FTA and NAP with Sumarra as well as the MAGERY's NAP. The Fyrrim Orders accept the Reiver FTA request, and counter-offer to Sumarra a 15% RTA and embassy exchange. They also offer the ENO a 20% RTA and embassy exchange. They begin co-operation with the ENO and Umbradi Empire on a frigate to protect trade routes. Finally, they open their borders to a limited number of immigrants and begin co-operating with the Temyrians and Reivers in enacting the plan of action laid out in the summit. The RMG (Reiver company) Subsidiary, Antaki Drive Yards requests to co-operate with the Fyrrim Orders on the development of a frigate class warship and fighter/bombers, however they are rebuffed. The Reivers also express interest in purchasing Fyrrim VR tech. Antaki Drive Yards is later spun off from RMG to increase the amount of competition present, however RMG will retain a spacecraft division. The Ishvalan Empire bans foreign citizens from visiting the Empire without prior approval, with additional restrictions on trade. They begin several economic projects and begin designing fighters. The last leader of Ishvalan insurgent factions was captured by Imperial Blood Talons special forces before being executed, with his remains displayed in the Imperial Citadel. British patrol vessels were scrambled after more unidentified wooden carracks were seen in the New London Bay. The British Space Agency finishes construction of the Cetheon Space station and begin deploying satellites around Lunus and the construction of a space station there. The Umbradi Empire agrees to the Fyrrim Request and begins encouraging immigration from Earth to Novincip. The first Umbradi space elevator is completed. Aqarian sends Marosia copies of all their technological papers and instructions via shuttle as well as sending technicians to secure their information systems. The Temyr Collective begins offering a line of spaceships for sale internationally. 2143 Marosia begins discussing an alliance with Aqarian. They begin several economic projects. Britannia launches a permanently manned Space Station in orbit around Cetheon, and begin preparing for a colony on Lunus. A military version of the Enterprise shuttle is successfully deployed. They begin discussing major constitutional amendments. The Reivers build a border processing facility, linked to Erebus via wormhole in the Jerusalem system Oort cloud consisting of cargo processing facilities, service stations and security. They begin training specialized Pyro-troops. RMG begins development of the 2125.2 line. They suffer a lab mishap, after a genetically modified organism escapes. The message “Some weapons are too terrible to ever be used, we had no idea that this would be one of them. We didn’t know what we were playing with, crossbreeding the Highlands Greater Bagpipes and the South African vuvuzelas together. The resulting unholy atrocity was a bloated tartan beast with ten golden horns. With one blast, the horns erupted in a great cacophony and doomsday was upon us. I’m the last one left. It’s coming for me. I’m activating the self-destruct sequence now. Do not make the same mistake I did.” Is received from the facility before it is destroyed. They also buy 60 Temyrian fighters. Aqarian enters into alliance with Marosia. ENO declines the offer of an RTA and embassy exchange from the Fyrrim Orders, but agree to co-operate on the frigate project. They launch a raid on the Aqarian shuttle delivering tech to Marosia, but the shuttle is destroyed before any knowledge of value is gained. The Ishvalan Empire contracts Sivrak Heavy Industries (a major military hardware manufacturer) to begin designing and constructing a series of interstellar vessels and fighters for the imperial navy. They also begin several genetic-engineering projects, assault rifle development and training Special Forces. A new black ops team drawn from the best members of the Blood Talons unit is created, named the Shadow Lords. 2144 New Alaska offers the Reivers, Umbradi Empire and Aqarian an FTA. They also begin the development of military robots. The Ishvalan Empire invite all nations to an event on Ishval in celebration of a new era in Ishvalan history and begin sending operatives to the Fyrrim Orders Library to gather as much information on technology as they can. Sumarra accepts the 15% RTA and embassy exchange with the Fyrrim Orders. They also send a delegate team to the Ishvalan Empire for the celebration and decline New Alaska’s counter offer. Aqarian secretly resend their data to Marosia with a significant military escort. They accept a FTA and embassy with Remyria. The Umbradi Empire completes their Quantum Computing Project. ENO, The British Interstellar Territories, Ishvalan Empire, Sumarra and New Alaska were all participants. The Temyrian Collective requests RTAs and Embassy Agreements with the British Interstellar Territories, Fyrrim Orders, MAGERY, New Alaska and ENO. 2145 The British Interstellar Territories and United Kingdom merge into a single entity, Britannia. Britannia’s non-Earth population has risen to 23.24 million causing the government to begin introducing policies to lower growth. Britannia also begins encouraging massive agricultural growth to the North of Cetheon. Aqarian agrees to an embassy and FTA with the Reivers and begin research into anti-EMP technology. New Alaska accepts the embassy offer from the Temyrian Collective and counter-offer a 50% RTA. They continue to explore the moons of Cak-6 and begin secretly mining mercury and renovating the bloatship. They complete a secret network of 180 armed satellites, overseen by just 600 individuals. The Reivers exchange embassies with New Alaska and Britannia and send Dia Cayne, Director of the Reiver Foreign Ministry to the Ishvalan Event The Fyrrim Orders complete several projects, including the development of several AI in collaboration with the Reivers. They agree to send a delegation to the Ishvalan event and exchange embassies with the Temyrian Collective. Years 2146 to 2150 2146 Britannia sends Prime Minister Ninja to the Ishvalan Empire’s event. The Reivers begin development of a separate government and military network. Antaki Drive yards begins development of a spacecraft line. They accept an embassy and FTA with the Ishvalan Empire but decline the offer of a NAP. They complete a large number of projects. The Ishvalan Celebration goes swimmingly. 2147 The British Space agency announces the completion of the Lunus Space station and a mission to Lunus to occur in 2148. Britannia also launched a militarized shuttle dedicated to intercept unidentified vessels approaching Cetheon. First contact was made with a small native village, but ended violently after one British soldier was struck by an arrow and another returned fire with a machine gun. The actions of the second soldier were reviewed by a military tribunal. The Reivers initiate the Copenhagen protocol, a program dedicated to restoring Earth. It consists of steps to increase immigration to Erebus, the construction of orbital habitats for Terrans, virtual reality tanks (as a human living in a VR world consumes far fewer resources than someone in the real world) and a campaign to lower the fertility of Earth’s population. MAGERY, MEI and the Umbradi Empire agree to assist. The Umbradi Empire begins encouraging increased immigration. The MEI begins seeding all but one of their suns with aetherium generator packages. New Alaska concluded research into moving asteroids and comets with the use of nuclear explosions. 2148 MAGERY begins developing new weapons and shields, the superweapon “Cataclysm”, ways to manipulate and affect universal quantum properties and specialized AI. New Alaska begins developing improved robots. The Ishvalan Empire sets up a makeshift refugee district to serve as temporary housing for immigrants and begins recruiting sleep agents as well as updating their technology. The Temyrians join the Copenhagen protocol and encourage increased immigration and fertility. They announce several new mining technologies 2149 2150 Years 2151 to 2155 2151 2152 2153 2154 2155 Years 2156 to 2160 2156 2157 2158 2159 2160 = Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Narrated Series Category:Nation Creation